


what's your's is mine

by Pomfry



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, They're hurt a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: The day he’s born, Jon is in pain.The day he’s born, Damian al Ghul has a sword pressed into his hands and told that he has to take the head of his caretaker.The day he’s born, Damian’s punished for not being able to do it properly.The day he’s born, Jon cannot stop crying.





	what's your's is mine

**Author's Note:**

> *pokes*
> 
> Hey.
> 
> So I don't take requests but sometimes I get asks that I can't resist writing.
> 
> What was the ask, you say?
> 
> Well.
> 
> Imagine a soul mate au where you can feel (although not as strongly? idk) the pain of your soul mate, but you don't have any physical marks to indicate why one would have that pain. Imagine Jon growing up in so much pain, he doesn't know why, Clark worries it's because he's half human. Turns out his soul mate is Damian.
> 
> It was that.
> 
> *Blows kiss* thank you anon!

The day he’s born, Jon is in pain.  
  
The day he’s born, Damian al Ghul has a sword pressed into his hands and told that he has to take the head of his caretaker.  
  
The day he’s born, Damian’s punished for not being able to do it properly.  
  
The day he’s born, Jon cannot stop crying.

 

\--

 

Jon’s one year old, and his arm feels like it should be bent in the wrong way, should be bleeding, and he screams his heart out, screams until he gasps for air, until he passes out as another stab of pain attacks his ankle.  
  
(Lois and Clark hold their son as his eyes close, and look at each other with fear in their eyes, because why was Jon screaming like that?)  
  
(Across the ocean, Damian holds his broken arm and walks on a sprained ankle towards his mother as she looks at him coldly and with a broken wooden sword in one hand.)

 

\--

 

Jon's two and he presses a shaky hand to his side and curls up.

Everything hurts.

Everything hurts and he had only helped Mommy with her plants today.

Everything hurts.

And Jon doesn't know what he did.

(Damian fights for his life and breaks down in front of a creature who looks at him with yellow eyes so much like the corpses around him, and he feels like he's falling apart.

That's all he feels like, these days.)

 

\--

  


Jon's five and he's in constant pain from the moment he wakes up to the second he falls asleep.

It's a ache that never fades, a barrage of hurt, and he's long since learned to swallow the whimpers.

But this time-

But this time he can't.

Jon bends over and _sobs_ as his stomach twists and bile rises in his throat, burning and painful, and he can't stop it, not even if he tried, because everything _hurts, it hurts it hurts, Mommy, Mom, please-_

Jon surfaces and shrieks as a lash of pain strikes his back, and he collapses onto the floor of his classroom, crying and he can't even _think,_ can't even stop to breathe through it like Daddy taught him, he just _screams._

Jon's five and he can't stop screaming.

(Damian's eight and as Grandfather and Mother watches as a whip lands on his back again and again and again, as he chokes on the poison, he bites back his pleas for them to stop and bears it in silence.)

 

\--

 

Jon's seven, and it's that special day of the year, the day that everything is increased tenfold.

Jon wakes up with a shout trapped behind his lips and he turns on his side, he wishes that for once, he knew what this meant.

Dad's never had this. Mom's never had this.

At best, they've only felt pin pricks, or none at all, and yet Jon-

And yet Jon lives in pain all the time.

Tears spring to life, and they silently slip down his cheeks as the minutes pass.

(Damian spits blood and Mother swings her sword, a mad glint in her eyes, and Damian grins, adrenaline rushing through him and he thinks, _Mother, it's time there's no more secrets.)_

 

\--

 

Jon's eight and suddenly the pain climaxes, a crescendo of roaring agony, and Jon drops to the floor of the barn, staring blankly at the ceiling as he screams, back arching and-

It stops.

The torture _stops._

Jon laughs and laughs until he's crying, because he knows what this means.

His soulmate is dead.

The one person who's caused him pain his whole life is dead, and Jon is not happy.

He laughs because now he feels empty, and isn't that ironic?

He's wished his whole life that it would stop, and when it does, he wants it back desperately.

He laughs and through it all he cries.

 

\--

 

“I don't know, Lois. Maybe it's because he's half human.” Dad says helplessly as Jon gazes at the wall, one hand clawing at his chest.

That was the last place Jon could feel his soulmate’s pain, and right now he thinks that if he made it hurt enough, they'll come back.

They have to.

“Clark, how-”

“I don't know.” Dad sounds frustrated and Jon digs his his dirt covered fingernails into his shirt.

“Come back.” Jon whispers under his parents’ conversation, and hunches over when they don't stop talking.

“Come back.” He says again, a plea to the world

“Lois, it may be because he's half Kryptonian-” Dad starts, shoulders slumping in exhaustion.

“Then what do we do?” Mom practically snarls as she crosses her arms.

“Come _back.”_ Jon says, a little louder and fingers tangling in his sleeve, and he thinks that his soulmate can hear him.

“I don't know. I would usually ask Bruce, but…”

“But your Bruce is gone.” Mom finishes, eyes softening as she puts a hand on Dad's cheek.

“Lois, I've never seen a person react like this.” Dad murmurs, and Mom sighs, wrapping her arms around him.

“Clark-”

_“Come. Back.”_

Jon punches the floor and it cracks.

“Why won't they come back?”

Another.

“I need them to come back!”

Another.

Jon finally gasps for air and his parents flutter around him, but all he can feel is the emptiness, the gaping hole that tears at him, and the sound he makes is barely human. It rattles in his lungs and spills out from his lips, and Jon just-

Jon just wants it gone; he just wants his soulmate back.

So why won't they come back?

 

\--

 

It starts with a tickling on his stomach.

It starts with an insignificant sensation, but Jon knows what it's like to feel things from his soulmate.

Jon knows, because he's felt like that every single second of every single day.

It starts with a little action.

It starts, and ends with Jon in class, a hand pressed to his stomach, eyes wide and then it stops.

It stops, but it was _there._

Jon tears up in class because _they're back._

It starts with a tiny ache and it's the best thing he's felt in months.

 

\--

 

Jon's ten when he finally meets Robin, and for once, he knows what it's like to playfully unlike someone.

There's something drawing Jon to Robin, to Damian, and he admits to himself, late at night, that Damian is everything he wants in a friend and somehow more.

He just doesn't know what that _more_ is.

But Damian is his friend, and so he follows him, either a step behind, at his side, or even in front of him.

Jon's at his side.

(There's a twist and a pull in his chest, in his very soul, that pulls him to Damian, and Jon wonders just what that means as Damian gives him a dangerous smirk that promises trouble.)

 

\--

 

Jon's ten when he realizes.

There's pain at his back, and Jon stops, hissing as it increases, and looks around and-

Damian's being crushed by rubble.

Jon's heart _stops._

He's there in a second, lifting the shattered building off his best friend, and his arms ache and his chest feels tight, and he thinks, _oh._

 

\--

 

Jon sits in front of his best friend and says, “You're my soulmate.”

Damian seems to stop _breathing._

“Hey, Damian, you okay?” Jon asks, concern tinging his voice as he shifts forward.

“You…” Damian starts, and he can't finish, clenching his fists until their knuckles ache.

“Yeah, I'm your soulmate.” Jon says, eyeing him, and he's not sure why Damian's reacting like this, but he just really wants to hug him.

“You felt.. _all_ of my pain?” Damian asks, seemingly in a daze.

Jon frowns and remembers nights biting his pillow to keep back his screams. “Yeah.”

“Jon, I'm-I'm-” Damian can't say it, and horror is warping his tone, is infecting his eyes, and Jon lunges forward, pulling him into an embrace.

“It's not your fault. Just…tell me why we always hurt, okay?”

Damian wraps his arms around him, buries his face in his shoulder, and says, “Okay.”

 

\--

 

Jon's _ten,_ and his soulmate is constantly in pain.

But now-

Now he can make sure he _isn't._

He's Superboy, after all, and he's _Jon Kent,_ the one who's been in pain his whole life, the one whose soulmate was hurting so much.

He's Jon Kent.

That won't happen anymore.

He'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
